the sword and soul
by Kayla The Killer
Summary: blood covered the body soul always thought love doesnt exesit till kayla tackled him on the way to school and he fell hard but danger comes and danger is not very good rated m for lemons SOULxOOC MAKAXOOC
1. meet kayla the what!

chapter 1

"SOUL"a voice called he turned around to see nothing he shrugged

"SOUL"it called again his arm turned to a weapon and looked behind him then a shadow figure jumped on him

"hey get off he yelled a girl voice laughed he looked confused he seen she had brown hair he couldnt see her eyes of them closed for laughing her eyes finally open to show amber gold he shook of the shockness and growled

"who are you and why did you knock me down"she looked up at him and looked away

"im kayla and i didnt mean to i was just happy to see someone finally"she looked down eyes coverd by bangs he helped her up and they walked to their school soul looked at kayla and seen she was cute maybe even hot she seen this and smirked

"dont fall for me lover boy"she laughed and walked into the school leaving soul mouth droped she was something about near 3 peirod soul was banging his head on the desk tierd of leaning how to fight then kayla walked in soul seen this and looked confused

"ahh kayla hello"mudsua said with a smile

"class this is kayla the demon sword of earth"she told kayla to seat next soul she did this and smiled to him he gave a wave with a blush kayla laughed

"ok now each person come up and change to your weapon kayla and soul your first"the two walked up and changed forms kayla was a fang sword and soul was a sythe everyone gasped and gave a cheer they changed back and bowed taking their seats kayla was enjoying teasing soul about him falling for her

"oh stop"he grummbled kayla laughed just then maka walked up with blackstar,kid,liz,patty,corana, and tusbaki kayla gave a wave just then her master came up and sat on the other side of her they group talked blackstar looked closer to kayla and gasped they looked at him

"your kayla the demon sword of earth!"he jumped around everyone looked at him he ran up and hugged her soul face got red along with tusbaki kayla was confused yea she knew but how in the world can a load mouth find out when he was done he caled down and sat back down eating lunch kayla blinked twice and went back eating

"so kayla where did you live before you moved here"maka asked woundering kayla smirked and leaned back in her chair and shook her head

"soul may i go?"she asked he gave a nod and kayla left without a word said lunch was over and kayla was with len in training class

"kayla len you two are up"they walked down and kayla changed into her sword form and len grabed her the teacher pointed to the dummy and len smirked

"NIGHT ASH"they bothed yelled and black lighting and smoke shot blowing the dummy up kayla changed back and smirked soul smiled seeing her like this makes him happy 2 mounths passed by quick kayla and len got stronger everyoe found out kid and maka started to date

"SOUL WHY MUST I"kayla whined getting dragged by soul she hated fight/train soul only smirked

"cause we have to fight so dont cry ok"he helped her up and they walked in and sighed their names in kayla changed into blue shorts and a grey t shirt

"oh yea im sexy"she fliped her hair and laughed soul rolled his eyes kayla danced around and she felt happy

"soul v.s kayla"the couch said

"WHAT"they both yelled and kayla fainted


	2. the fight and the next morning

**hi guys inuyasha-kid here **

**soul-idiot**

**me-what was that?!**

**maka-come on guys calm down we dont want any broken bones**

**soul-im not scared of her*points at me***

**me-why i outta*locks soul in a closet with a gay man***

**soul-NO NO SORRY I SCARED OF YOU AND YOUR SO COOL**

**me-thank you*takes soul out and punchs gay man***

**maka-inuyahsa-kid does not own SOUL EATER only kayla and len**

"WHAT"they both said and kayla fainted but soon shot up with a mean glare

"i cant fight him"she tried to say but the couch ignored maka and len walked up and kayla and soul turned a whistle blew and they clashed in soul form you can see soul and kayla pushing one another with ther hands against one another len jumped back landing on a log and lifted kayla up

"BLOOD WAVES"soon waves crashed down but maka jumped out the way len was clashing with one another kayla and soul were getting tierd len knocked soul out and he shifted human and passed out kayla turned back and stood slouched breathing heavy

"kayla won"battles went all on after it kayla toped first she passed out and soul carried her back kayla woke up in bed she rolled over and seen what time it was she stood up and left kayla was so tierd she went into the kitchen and grabed a glass of water till a chuckle came she turned to see soul

"hey"she said sleepy he walked up and smiled he patted her head

"sorry i beat you"she gave a smirk he turned away with a blush kayla caught it and laughed

"so i let you win"he huffed kayla rolled her eyes and left soul watched her leave

"why is it i get nervous around her we just met"he thought but he pushed it aside and went to bed

*MORNING*

kayla woke up and yawned she felt cramped up she stood up and seen a cat walk in it had a witch hat on it turned back to a woman clothes not on kayla yelled soul ran in and seen blair but didnt get a nose bleed only when he seen kayla she was wearing a white sleeping dress

"uhh soul"kayla poked his cheek blair smirked

"get on him"kayla did as blair said soul woke up and gasped kayla juped back and seen blair leave laughing soul was blushing alot kayla gave a nervous laugh

"s...sorry"she mummbled she ran into the bathroom and changed into her normal clothes soul was still in shock kayla walked out wearing a a white tank top shorts and a leather jaket

"have you seen len"she asked soul shook his head then a moan was heard soul and kayla opened makas door and seen something not very good to

**sorry if its short im new at this but cliffy anyway the couples are blackstarXtusbaki kidXliz pattyXcorona soulxooc makaXooc**


End file.
